


Show Me Your Heart!

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drug Use, Fontcest, M/M, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red finds himself in a new alternate universe where things truly are the opposite of what he is used to. But after a life full of bitter tears, trauma, and losing faith in others, can Stretch show him that life doesn't have to be full of LV, but can be full of LOVE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

My world wasn't a beautiful place. The worst in others was always brought out. Something as simple as kindness would get any fool killed. I was weak. It was alone in itself a miracle that I was still alive. And part of that miracle was in the fact that my brother was the only reason why I lived. Even then, it seemed like I was only a inconvenience for him. I did everything I could do to keep him from getting to his anger quickly. But, in the end, it always blew up in my face. He demanded perfection. He demanded something that wasn't me.

 

Hell, it had been years since I called him brother. It had been even longer since I called him by name. I just called him Boss. That was how our roles were. He told me what to do, and I would do it. When I failed, I was punished. The punishments were bad; yet, I knew I deserved them. The least I could do for Boss keeping my useless self safe was by him fighting my battles for me. I wasn't a fighter. I had a single point of health. One good hit and I was dust. But Boss found a way to punish me without killing my body. When he did make that discovery, I don't know if the punishments were worse or better.

 

Many times, I had some close calls. I rubbed the crack that covered the half side of my skull. I don't remember what I did to deserve it. But I remember that it was a serious fuck up. I could feel my life essence escape. I could almost feel my body morphing to dust when he smashed my skull against the wall. I blacked out when my head met the wall, only waking up with bloody gauze.

 

Skeletons were weird monsters when it came to blood. We either could bleed or not. My brother didn't really bleed. His magic would just seep out almost like it were blood. I, on the other hand bled. And when I woke up from my injuries, I was covered in bloody bandages. Boss hated whenever I bled over things.

 

I continued rubbing the crack in my skull. The main injury was deep Spider web fractures sprang from the main wound. It was so long ago. My body was decorated with his marks. I looked like a dog used my body as a chew toy now. I looked disgusting.

 

One night, after one of my conflicts with Boss, I teleported to my old lab. I tinkered with the machine. Something I hadn't done in a couple of months. I don't know what I did, but somehow, I ended up in an other world. This world. That was maybe a few days ago? Maybe a week already. I honestly can't remember, nor do I really care to remember.

 

If my world was night, then this world was day. It was so different from mine. While my world was sometimes quite literally a dog eat dog world, this world was different in by the fact that kindness was part of every day life. Nobody was living in the eternal darkness of fear. Just about every space seemed to drip with the smell of sugar and kindness. It was uncomfortable.

 

It had been a while since I arrived at this new alternate universe. And next to me sat this world's version of Boss. He was laid back, almost as if he was stoned every hour on the hour. He even smelled like it sometimes. Boss hated that smell, but for me, it always was comforting. I guess because weed had that ability to relax, and often times, I would fuck up around Boss because I just needed to escape from the world we lived in.

 

“Sup Red.” this world's Papyrus smiled as he lit a cigarette.

 

I looked at him a little uncomfortable. I almost instinctively got ready to sit on the floor before I remembered that I was not in Boss's home. Even though Boss and I lived together, it was never my house. It was his. I wasn't allowed to sit on the furniture unless if it was in my room. And even then I wasn't even allowed in my own room during certain periods of the day.

 

“You want?” Papyrus offered me the lighter and a pack.

 

I nodded before I grabbed a loose cigarette from the pack and the lighter in his hand. I lite the stick quickly before handing him the things back. The smoke quickly filled my rib cage. The nicotine soon hit my body, sending it into a more relaxed state.

 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Papyrus spoke as he let out a trail of smoke from his mouth.

 

“Nothing much to say. I come from a shitty place and I need to get back or Boss is going to split my ass in half.” I said as the smoke escaped my body.

 

“You know how you got here?”

 

“No.”

 

I was being partially truthful. I really had no idea how I got into this sugary cookie cut universe. I just remember pissing Boss off badly. The anger he had wasn't his normal one. This was one of those he could straight up kill me kind of anger. That anger I hadn't seen since he smashed my skull against the wall. And I didn't want to have my eyes matching. It was my fault, though. I was being stupid. I wasn't being a good brother. Especially when he's the one that always had to save my sorry excuse of an existence.

 

“Hey, Red, you okay?” Papyrus asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.

 

“Yeah, Stretch. I'm good.”

 

“Hey, I got a machine that I'm working on. Maybe it can help you get back home?” Stretch sighed as he took in an other drag of the cancer stick.

 

I shrugged as I stood up. The faster I got home, the better. I knew that when I got back, I was going to have to take my punishment. And the longer I waited, the worse it would be. I saw Stretch stand up and I took his lead.

 

The fresh snow clung to the ground almost like a blanket. Outside looked almost like a post card. It was happy. It was clear. You could feel the happiness of all those that inhabited this world. This really wasn't my home. I didn't belong here.

 

“Here we are.” Stretch sighed as he pulled a key out from his cargo shorts.

 

He put the key in the hole and twisted it. With a soft click, the door unlocked and we were in. The shed looked so much cleaner than the shed back home. Everything was organized. There was a thin sheet of dust on the surface, this place hadn't been dusted in days. This shed was taken better care of than the one back in my old home.

 

Stretch walked to the machine and started working on it. I just watched. It had been so long since I even tinkered with these kinds of things. I didn't want to fuck it up. Everything I touched I always fucked up and this was looking like the best option for me to get back home.

 

I sat on the ground just watching. Stretch was busy working on the machine, occasionally asking for me to hand him a tool. I just tapped my fingers on the cold cement. I really didn't want to mess anything up. It was bad enough that I was ran off from Boss. If I got back quickly enough, maybe he wouldn't punish me as harshly.

 

Boss and I had a very rough relationship. It never really was that traditional sibling relationship. In the beginning, I had to protect him, and often times, that meant running away and hiding from stronger monsters. When it came to shelter and food, if it meant that we got fed, I had to swallow my pride and do whatever it meant. I did a lot of things that I wasn't proud of, but at least I was able to provide.

 

I only had a lonely HP. I wasn't built for fighting. With monsters like me, we either got killed off easily, or we worked the streets. While Boss was a little sack of bones, I couldn't afford getting dusted. If I was killed, then he was going to die. If it meant being a fuck toy just so we could live, then that was what I had to do. It wasn't an easy job. But because I was smaller than most monsters my age, I had that child-like appearance. And a lot of monsters liked that.

 

When I first started out, I got paid really good. A lot of monsters were willing to fork over huge amounts of coin to fuck a monster that never had sex, even more when they never went through heat. It was like they enjoyed stealing my innocence. So for the first few years, I was easily making a comfortable living for Boss and me. I was able to get a small place for us and have food in the house. My first week working the streets, I made enough to buy our small home.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Stretch looked at me lazily while he took a break from the machine.

 

“Nothing.” I sighed.

 

I didn't understand why he was so interested in me. I wasn't interesting. I was just a typical fuck up that should have been dusted a long time ago. It was only going to be a matter of time before he would turn on me and act like Boss. Everybody did. I wasn't meant to have a happy life. I wasn't meant to have friends. I wasn't even meant to be alive.

 

“You mind helping with the machine? It'd go a lot faster if I wasn't the only one working on it.”

 

“I haven't fucked around with this kind of shit in a long time. I'll just ruin it if I mess with that thing.” I was being honest.

 

Everything I touched got fucked up. Stretch sighed in slight annoyance as he went back to work. He looked a bit pissed with my refusal in helping. But I knew that if I messed with the things, I was going to ruin it. I was going to ruin the only thing that would get me back home. I didn't want to fuck things up.

 

I looked at Stretch, his body seemed so tense now. He was starting to throw a few of curse words around as he started struggling with the machine. An idea flashed through my head. Maybe if I could get him to release some stress and tension, he would probably be able to relax enough to work on the machine. There was one thing I knew that I wasn't bad at. Sex. Sex wasn't a big deal, it was something that I took pride in. It was one of the few things I was good at. Mainly because I just had to lay there, let them thrust a bit, bite me, smack me around a bit and they were good. And the best part of it was, Boss would never know. I was here, and Boss was in my world.

 

Silently, I stood up, taking a few steps to close the space between us. I put my hands under Stretch's hoodie, tracing my fingers against his spine. Stretch twitched suddenly, turning around quickly. I had never seen him move so fast for the few hours I was here. I looked up to his face to see a look of surprise.

 

“What the hell, Red?” he mustered as he took a step back away from me, nearly hitting the machine through the process.

 

“Let me make ya feel good. You know you can't work on that thing when you're all tense.” I sighed as I took an other step closer.

 

I knelt down in front of him, unzipping is cargo shorts to allow me to get better access. Quickly I rolled my tongue against his pubic bone. Stretch's bones were shockingly smooth. I was surprised because Boss's bones were much rougher. Hell, my bones weren't baby smooth like this. It was as if Stretch's bones were wrapped in silk. I could feel Stretch grab my jacket as I continued to tease his bones. I could see his magic pool to his hips. The light orange-yellow glow was hypnotic. I continued teasing more in order to coax his dick into existence.

 

I smiled after a few more minutes of me trying to get him hard. Stretch was a little smaller than Boss. Not by much, though. Maybe by half an inch. But I could tell that he had more girth than Boss. And boss was already had a good amount of thickness to begin with. I looked up at Stretch as I started blowing him. He looked like he was about to lose himself. My plan was working. He was groaning softly as I began taking him in with my mouth. He let out a cry of pleasure when I suddenly deep throat him, taking the full length with little problem. If I was able to do that with some of the monsters that were larger than boss, than this was nothing. I could taste him. He had a hint of sweetness to him, almost as if he was dipped in honey. This world was dipped in sugar, it really wasn't all too much of a shock. I smiled to myself as I heard him let out an other loud moan, feeling his body shiver with pleasure. I then started thrusting my face harder into Stretch's crouch. He was grabbing the back of my skull trying to slow me down. That surprised me.

 

“Red... We... Cah-...” Stretch was struggling to find his voice.

 

With a loud delicious pop, I let his dick out of my mouth. “If you want, maybe we can go to your room?” I looked up at him.

 

Stretch suddenly pushed me to the ground, lust in his eye sockets as he desperately tried to take my jacket off. I slipped my shorts off, kicking at least one leg out. It was a little tough doing so because I still had on my old pair of sneakers. I laced my legs on his hips, feeling him enter me. I let out a low sigh as he began to thrust. Sex, for me, was more of a time to think. After doing this for so long, I just zoned out. I let my body do the work while my mind wondered.

 

I was suddenly pulled back into reality as my body realized that Stretch had changed the pace from fast to painfully slow. I never had this happen before. Normally, when I was letting somebody fuck me, I'd just let them do whatever and have it be done with. I never had them actually take things slow. Back in my world, sex was treated like life... Rough, fast, and heartless.

 

I felt my voice quiver with a strange delight as he pulled out slowly before going back in just as slow. This was strange. It scared me. I wasn't used to it. This was all new to me. And I found myself enjoying this. That freaked me out.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” I asked as I looked at him.

 

“Enjoying the ride.” Stretch smirked as he continued to thrust into me slowly.

 

I was letting out a moan as he thrust gently into me. It was so bizarre. I found myself liking it. I was so used to just getting pounded on relentlessly. Even when I lost my virginity, it wasn't like this. Every experience I had wasn't about me enjoying this. It was always about making them feel good and to hell with how I felt.

 

“Don't... Stah... Stop.” I found myself crying out as I grabbed the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

I could feel my body trying to grind deeper into him. This surprised me. I never had my body react like this unless if I really wanted to have sex. Sure, I initiated it, but that didn't mean I wanted it. I knew that this was probably one of the few things I was good at. It was the only real thing that I didn't fuck up on.

 

I could feel Stretch picking up speed again, he was thrusting inside me as deeply as he could, hitting my sacrum. I could feel himself twitching in delight as he was getting close to his climax. I still wasn't there. But it didn't matter. This wasn't about me. It was about him. And with a few more thrusts, I could feel Stretch cum inside me. His cum reached to the inside of my rib cage.

 

“Ya feelin' better?” I asked, trying to catch my breath.

 

“Yeah. But what about you?” Stretch asked, taking note that I still hadn't ejaculated.

 

“I'm fine.” I told him.

 

“It's not fair that I came and you didn't. Let me-” I pushed Stretch off me as he attempted to grab my swollen member.

 

“I'm fine.” I yelled back at him.

 

I wobbled as I got up, putting my shorts back on. Stretch just looked at me a bit confused.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice dipped in honey.

 

Fuck me. Why was he being nice? We fucked. We were done. He didn't have to keep up with this stupid act. He didn't have to be fucking nice to me. All I was for everybody was a cheap fuck. They get their frustrations out and toss me to the side like some used tissue.

 

“Alright.” he sighed before he went back to working on the machine.

 

I flinched at the tone of his voice. Something hit my soul. It was how he sounded. I just couldn't stay in the same room as him. He was acting like he actually cared. This was just too much for me. I opened the door of the shed and left, closing it behind me. I needed air. I thought that doing this would be something in my element. But fucking Stretch pulled a fast one on me. Either he's stupid enough to actually care about me, or he's more sadistic than Boss. If every Papyrus were the same as mine, Stretch was probably more twisted than Boss ever could be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_I stopped fighting over an hour ago. This was the third time Boss came inside me. I just laid on my old dirty mattress, staring blankly at the door. I was just waiting for him to come back here and do whatever he wanted with my body again. Although, an other part of me was praying that he wasn't going to come back in my room for the rest of the night. I could feel my pelvis stinging from the new cracks he caused. I hated this so much. I felt so dirty. Nights like these, I just wanted to be dust. Finally get my peace in this hell hole. Slowly, I could feel my eye sockets grow heavy. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to just sleep forever._

 

_I didn't know how long I was sleeping though. Maybe a few minutes? Maybe a few hours? But I felt myself awoken quickly with sharp pains running through my body as I was lifted like a rag doll by the hood of my jacket. I let out a loud yelp as I felt my body being yanked around._

 

“ _You useless whelp.” Boss muttered as he began to drag me across the room._

 

_I could feel him dragging my body across the carpet, my bones felt like they would catch fire. Even if I wanted to fight back, I couldn't find the strength in me. When we reached the stairs, I was scared. I didn't know if he was going to throw me down or if he would just continue in treating my body like some trashed doll. He picked me up higher from the carpet. I held my breath to prepare myself for the fall. It wouldn't have been the first time he threw me down the stairs. And I knew this wasn't going to be the last._

 

_But nothing happened. He just carried me down the stairs. And then I saw why. Before us were some of the royal guards in the living room. Greater Dog and his family. They were all just chatting while they sat in our living room. My soul sank. I would have rather had Boss just come into my room and just do anything. I didn't care. He could beat me until I was an inch away from life. He could have fucked me in my eye socket. He could have fucked me until my body literally split in half. I didn't care. I just didn't want this._

 

“ _Have your fun with him. Just don't kill it.” Boss sighed as he tossed me at them._

 

_I don't know how, but I found some of my reserves of strength. I could feel them tear through my hoodie and shirt with their claws and teeth. I felt like I was being fed to the wolves. I was screaming. I was kicking and fighting back. I was doing anything I could do to get them to stop; yet, that was a fruitless attempt. I was begging for Boss to stop this. I would do better. I would do anything. But I didn't want to do this. I didn't want this._

 

_My screams were stifled as one of the dogs thrust their member in my mouth. I was crying now. I didn't want this. But it didn't matter how hard I was fighting to get them off of me. They did. And they were stronger than me. So to hell with what I wanted. That was the way we lived. If you were strong, then you got what you wanted. If you were weak, either you were dust or you were tools for the strong. And here I was. A pawn in a chess game, surrounded by higher pieces._

 

_I suddenly felt a huge wave of pain wash over my pelvis. I felt like it was about to shatter. One of them was fucking me now. I could feel them move inside me as they gripped on my shoulder, digging their claws harshly into my bone. My body unwillingly thrusting with them. I didn't know what was hurting worse, the physical pain my body was going through, or the mental anguish of my body betraying me._

 

“ _Look at him wanting it.” one of them howled with laughter as they thrust their dick in my eye socket, thrusting painfully into my skull._

 

_I just wanted them to stop. I just wanted to crawl under something and die. But I knew that they wouldn't quit any time soon. I knew that I was going to live. I just needed to face reality. My life sucks. My brother would keep me around because my misery amused him. The day that my misfortune no longer brought him entertainment was going to be the day that I would die._

 

_I just let my body go limp. It would be easier that way. It was just so much easier if I stopped fighting and let my body act like a dead fish. I could let my mind wonder. Sometimes, I would just play pretend. Pretend that this was something I wanted. When I did pretend that this was something that I was enjoying, I would just let my body take over. I would push myself harsher onto whoever was using my body, or even do things for them. And when I didn't want to pretend to like what was happening to me, I would make-believe that I was anywhere but here. Right now, I was in an unknown land. Monsters there didn't live like this. Monsters actually cared about each other and wanted to help. I was there and was happy._

 

_An other sharp pain erupted from my pelvic bone, throwing me back into the reality I was in. I let out a garbled shrill of pain as one of the dogs let out a howl of delight. The others laughed as they looked impressed at whoever was behind me. They were going on about how they couldn't believe that they managed to force their knot inside me. I just felt so disgusted with the entire situation._

 

_I don't know how long this was taking. When these things happened, I lost track of time. This could have been five minutes. It could have been five hours. But one thing was for sure. In times like this, they would end. I could feel hot stickiness fill my entire being. The taste was bitter, almost as if I had a mouth full of bitter herbs. I felt like I had glue covering my bones._

 

_They left me alone to go to the kitchen where Boss was at. I could feel my tears threatening to escape when I heard Boss roaring with laughter. My body was hurting so much. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't. I wanted to shower just in order to clean myself of their sins. But even if I could get up, Boss would beat me if I did use the shower. He felt that it was fitting for somebody as dirty as me to be filthy like this._

 

_I turned my head to face the couch cushion. If I was going to cry, it wasn't going to be where they could see me. Death would just be so welcoming right now. But I never got what I wanted. That wasn't how my life was. I could hear them laughing as the front door opened. They were saying their goodbyes and my brother closed the door._

 

“ _Sans.” Boss spoke sternly._

 

_Shakily, I turned around to see him. This was one of those rare times that he didn't look like he was going to end my existence._

 

“ _Yes?” I asked meekly._

 

“ _You did good. Here's your cut.” he tossed me a few gold coin at._

 

“ _What's this for?” I asked._

 

“ _For entertaining our guests.”_

 

_Boss was whoring me out. I knew that there was more gold. But I also knew that Boss was going to keep it. I was never going to see that coin. I just felt so low right now. I was nothing more than a steady flow of gold for him. I knew that when it came to having company for the night, I was worth a pretty gold coin. I still had a small body like a child. And most of the kids here were small enough in being able to fit into some tight spaces, and were much quicker than most of the adult monsters to even be able to catch them. So for me to be an adult and still have a child-like size was something that many of these monsters find sexually thrilling._

 

“ _You have five minutes to get off this couch or you're sleeping outside.”_

 

_As soon as Boss was gone, I could feel bitter tears stream from my eye sockets as I tried to painfully lift myself off the couch._

 

_~*~_

 

I fluttered my sockets open as I looked at my blue doppelganger. He had an odd look on him, different from his normal goofy happy-go-lucky shit-eating grin. The look he had was that of worry. It didn't fit him at all. He was too stupid to be worried about anything.

 

“What do you want?” I grumbled.

 

“You were crying out in your sleep.” Blue spoke, “Are you okay?”

 

I turned my body around, not even bothering to answer his question. Yeah, I was alright. Just having memories of things I'd rather forget.

 

“Papy and I are going to hang out with some friends. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us.” Blue boy asked me.

 

“I'll pass.” I said as I waved my hand away.

 

I really didn't feel like doing anything today. Especially if I was going to have to deal with his chipper attitude. Blue annoyed the living hell out of me. He was too happy. It was just too weird for me to handle. So the less time I was anywhere around him, the better.

 

Blue walked off telling his brother that I said no. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew that he was telling him that he was going to stay because of how Blue reacted. Great. I get rid of one problem and an other pops up.

 

It had been maybe four days since we fucked. Stretch would avoid looking at me as if he was ashamed. I don't blame him. How many people would take pride in knowing that they were fucking a whore? I don't like even knowing that I had to do all that shit. I turned to face the wall trying to get myself back to normal. Or at least as normal as I could. Shit, this really sucked. It was stupid, though. He didn't know really anything about my life. So he really wouldn't know what I did before.

 

“Are you sure Papy? Call me if you need anything, then. Love ya.”

 

This world's version of me was just so loud. I couldn't believe it. Where did he come from for him to act like this. I would have punched him earlier, but Stretch doesn't look the type that would allow anybody to hurt his little brother. That got me a bit because they had a relationship that I have been wanting for years, but life never played out like that. I let out a sigh of frustration. This place was the kind of place that I would fantasize about when I would get my ass beat, or fucked. The relationship Stretch has with his brother was the kind I always wanted. And seeing it in front of me, it just made me feel so apprehensive.

 

I heard some knocking on the door and it opening. It was pointless for me to not even bother answering. This wasn't my house. This wasn't my room. This was Blue's. Both of us had been sharing a bed since he had a pretty big bed. Both of use could sleep comfortably without even touching each other. And to make it better, his bed was extremely comfortable. It may have been the most comfortable bed in the world.

 

“Hey, Red, you feeling okay?” Stretch asked.

 

“Yeah. Shouldn't ya be goin' out with your bro?” I asked, not bothering to turn to face him.

 

“Na, I didn't feel like it. Besides,” Stretch sat down on the bed, “Blue's going to be training with Alphys after the movies and I really don't want to get dragged into it. More of a lover, instead of a fight.” Stretch chuckled at the end.

 

“Lazy ass.” I huffed.

 

“Never said I wasn't.” Stretch said as I felt him lay down on the bed.

 

I felt my soul flutter in my chest. This was the first time we were actually talking since four days ago. He was acting as if nothing happened. So if he was going to act like that, then I was too. It really didn't bother me. This wasn't the first time I had to pretend that I didn't know somebody. It was part of my life. Besides, most people didn't want to have it out in the open that they were with me. I was, after all, pretty easy to get with for a night.

 

“Hey, Red?” Stretch called me.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago. That's not how I normally am.” he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

 

I pushed his arm off of me quickly. I didn't like being touched unless if I absolutely had to. And right now, I didn't have to touch anybody. Especially Stretch. I didn't want his soft touches on me. It felt out of place for me. I wasn't used to it. It just felt so weird. Particularly when I am not the kind of person who should even be treated so kindly.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Whatever? That's all you have to say?”

 

“It was just sex.” I told him causally.

 

“Just sex?” Stretch sounded surprised.

 

“Yeah. You were stressed, I'm good at helping out with that. You're good, I'm good. Nothing more, nothing less.” I told him as I turned around.

 

I wish I didn't. He looked genuinely hurt. This was new for me. I had never met somebody who got their feelings hurt because of sex. Where I'm from, it was a way to keep yourself alive when you had no strength or power. It was one of the reasons why I was still alive.

 

“Red, that's not right.” Stretch whispered sweetly.

 

I could tell he wanted to touch me. Why the hell was he so touchy? That wasn't me. I wasn't the kind that needed to be touched like that. I didn't need to have anybody worry about me. He didn't need to play this fucking game with me. I didn't want to play it.

 

“Why? Because I figured that it was easier for you to just get a quick lay?”

 

“Because you deserve better than being treated like somebody's sex toy.”

 

“You don't know anything about me.”

 

“No, I don't. But I want to.”

 

“I'm a prostitute. Is that what you want to hear? I fuck other monsters for gold.” I blurted out.

 

I was shocked that I even said it. I was. I wasn't lying. But I never thought that I would say that to them. They didn't need to know what I did in order to survive.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then yes.”

 

“You should love yourself more.” Stretch said sweetly as he kissed my forehead.

 

I moved my head up, kissing his teeth. I didn't know why I even kissed him. Maybe it was because I felt a moment of weakness. Maybe it was because Stretch had a certain charm that I just found myself becoming curious. But I kissed him. And he kissed me.

 

I didn't want to deal with the swirling emotions going on inside me. Love myself? How could I when love only caused pain for me? Love was something that would get people killed. Love was the one thing that I didn't want to deal with.

 

I tugged on his hoodie as an attempt to get him closer. His breath tasted like smokes and honey. It was an interesting flavor, one that I could honestly say that I liked. I wanted to taste him more. He was almost like a drug and I was hopeless to him. And it secretly pleased me as he kissed me back. His tongue fought with mine for dominance as we breathed heavily. I could feel my body grind against his body. Stretch broke the kiss quickly as he quickly removed his hoodie, taking his tank top with it. I suddenly felt embarrassed. His body looked beautiful. His bones were so smooth. It was almost as if he still had baby bones. My body was cracked, broken, and chipped. It was like sand paper compared to his. I felt so self conscious about it. He was beautiful and I wasn't.

 

He gently removed my shirt, a small smile spread across his face. I could feel his eyes burrow into me as he tenderly began to lick my neck. I let out a soft moan as I dug my phalanges into his shoulder blades. This was the first time in a long time that I just wanted to have sex to enjoy it from the beginning to the end. It was exciting and terrifying. I felt like I shouldn't be doing this. But Stretch, if he noticed, did not say anything.

 

“You look nice.” he whispered, his breathe felt hot against me.

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” I sighed as I started rubbing his spin.

 

He let out a low moan as he started kissing me again. His hands were traveling throughout my body, delicately removing my shorts. All I had on were some blue socks that his brother let me borrow. Stretch suddenly started kissing lower. At first, he was kissing the bottom of my jaw. Little by little, his kisses traveled down. I could feel my magic pooling at my pelvis. I wanted this so badly now.

 

“God damn it, Stretch, fuck me already.” I was moaning out.

 

“Na. The honey's sweeter when the milk flows.” Stretch chuckled.

 

What the fuck did he mean by that? The honey was sweeter when the milk was flowing? That was a bunch of bull shit. My body was already ready. I wanted this now. I pushed him off of me, he looked a little surprised.

 

“I just want to get it over with. If we're going to do it, just cut the foreplay.”

 

“Red, I like foreplay.” Stretch spoke nonchalantly.

 

“Is that what you want?” I asked.

 

“Yes.” he stated. “Unless if you don't feel comfortable with it.”

 

“Just get it over with.” I sighed before I plopped back on the bed.

 

“No, I don't want to force you. What position you like?” Stretch asked me.

 

“It doesn't matter.” I told him. “Surprise me.”

 

Stretch removed the rest of the article of clothing he had on. He looked so handsome as he began to play with his pelvis. Once he had formed his manhood, he flung his legs over his shoulders. I could feel myself almost resting on my shoulders and neck. I was thankful that we were doing this position on a very comfortable bed. Anywhere else would have probably made that area stiff when we were done.

 

I felt the tip of his head tease my entrance that I had created for this. I braced myself as he entered me. I felt like my body was going to explode as he started thrusting. I could feel myself huffing as he thrust into me. Stretch was going softly in and out of me. I grasped onto the sheets as I felt my body going crazy.

 

“You're amazing, Red.” Stretch smiled as he looked down at me.

 

“Wha- evah.” I was trying to catch my breathe.

 

Stretch placed one of my legs down on the bed as he grabbed the other thrusting a little faster. I could feel my voice caught in my throat. I was trying to find my voice as he went deeper inside me. My mind was swimming.

 

I let my other leg that was on him down on the bed. I just wanted him to go deeper and with both of my legs on the bed, it would make it easier. I let out a loud moan as thrashed on me. I noticed that he was balancing himself with his arms. Slowly, I grabbed his hands, having them reach my neck. He was a Papyrus. He didn't have to pretend with me.

 

“I know.... You wanna.” I was moaning out when I finally had his hands placed firmly around my neck.

 

“No... I... Don't.” Stretch moaned out as he began to thrust harder.

 

“Ple... Please.” I could feel myself being lost in this moment.

 

I felt him apply some pressure around my neck, making it hard for me to breathe. This was comfortable. This was familiar with this act happening. I could feel my face flush with my red magic as my eye sight grew hazy. I could tell that my face was cracking into a smile. I liked the pain he was giving me. My chest was starting to hurt with the lack of oxygen. But it was fine. I could handle the pain. I liked it. It was the only thing that was comfortable for me when he was fucking me as if he were a pile of sugar. The pain was welcoming. It was something I was familiar with. The pain of my chest burning for air mixed with the pleasure of his thrusts just felt nice.

 

Suddenly, Stretch released my neck and I was gasping for air. The pain in my rib cage ebbed as I took in deep breathes, Stretch continued thrusting into me. I lifted myself up and pushed him lightly on his back. The change in position ran smoothly to his surprise. I started grinding myself harder onto him, Stretch let out a moan as rode I him. I could feel his hands roaming throughout my body. He was making this shit uncomfortable again. I leaned down on him, riding him harder. I was going to get the message across to him. I didn't play that lovey dovey shit. I could feel Stretch lift me up with his pelvis, thrusting me the same speed I was going at him. I could feel his dick bang harshly against my sacrum. My body shook in delight as I took in every thrust.

 

I felt like I was going to cum. But I couldn't. I wasn't going to get him pissed off by finishing before him. I grabbed my dick, squeezing it in an attempt to keep myself from finishing early. Stretch noticed this. He smiled as he grabbed my member, rubbing me off at the same tempo he was fucking me. I arched my back, opening up the small space between the two of us. I was going to cum. Shit. I couldn't. I was holding it as hard as I could. It was hurting so much. I just wanted him to cum so I could. I could hear my bones rattle as I was trying not to bust a nut.

 

It felt like a life time before I felt Stretch speed up for a moment before he released his load into me. I could feel it reach even into my soul. I released mine soon afterwards, hitting Stretch on the face and his rib cage. I collapsed on his body. This was nice. Yeah, he was being a little bit of a lover boy, but other than that, he was pretty good at fucking. I weakly rolled off of him, trying to get some personal space. I had a feeling he was one of those “let's cuddle” after he “makes love” with somebody. I don't like that cuddle shit. It made me uncomfortable. Sex was one of the few ways I even let somebody get to touch me.

 

“You're very beautiful, Red.” Stretch smiled as he moved closer to me.

 

“Not really.” I sighed as I moved further away towards the wall.

 

“Why do you say that?” Stretch was curious.

 

“You're stupid.”

 

He obviously could tell that most of my bones were split and healed wrong, cracked, and chipped. That wasn't something that was pretty. My bones were scared. They weren't nice looking. And even if he didn't noticed, I knew that my hip bones were probably in worse condition. They had so many fractures because of Boss. Fuck. Boss was going to kill me if he found out that I was fucking this guy for free. Stretch saw my worry and smiled gently.

 

“You're still beautiful.” and with that he kissed me at the top of my head.

 

I turned around again, looking at his face. I grabbed one of the sheets and started to clean his face. It was my mess, anyway. He had this goofy lazy look that just kept on pestering me.

 

“If ya wanna cuddle, I won't stop ya.” I caved.

 

Stretch wrapped his arms around me. It was strange. As much as I didn't like it, I felt safe. This was the first time in a long time that I honestly and truly could say that I was safe. I didn't have to worry for the next thing that would fuck everything up. I could feel my eyes grow heavy. This was fine. Stretch was here. I trusted him enough to actually cuddle, right?

 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, rubbing my eyes as I realized that I dozed off after Stretch and I finished up our little session. I could hear Stretch snoring softly as his arms and legs wrapped around me. I felt like his entire body was trying to devour mine. He was so close to me. It was just so weird. This was the first time I had actually slept with somebody as in sleep sleep. This just felt way too serial for me. This was going on way too fast for me. This made me extremely uncomfortable. I felt like Stretch was worse with personal space than his brother right now. I couldn't understand why he was so close to me, especially when we were on his brother's bed which was rather large for the two of us.

 

Slowly, I attempted to push his arm off me. Instead of getting some more freedom to move around a bit, he ended up grabbing me, pressing himself closer to my body as he slept. I grunted as he pulled me closer to his body. I was seriously going to kick him in the pelvis if he kept this shit up. How many times do I need to make it clear to him that what we are doing is sex. Nothing more. Nothing less. How many times do I have to tell myself that there is no way somebody like him would ever bother liking me?

 

I frowned at the thought. I could feel my fingers snaking their way to my arm. It was a nervous tick I had developed around the time things went to shit with Boss and me. After Boss had his fun, I would do just about anything to numb the pain. And in all honesty, it was easier to deal with physical pain than emotional. Physical pain was something I understood. I understood what happened, how it started, and how long it would last, more or less. Emotional pain, I couldn't even begin to explain. I could feel the tips of my phalanges scrap against my radius. I was picking away at it absentmindedly. I felt strangely at peace when I did this. As I chipped away some bits and pieces of the bone, I could feel it on my finger tips those pieces crumble to dust. It fascinated me. I had been, for so many years, wanted to just get dusted. And seeing the bone chips crumble after a second or two of being removed from my body, pleased me. I could feel my marrow bead up to the surface. The pain felt comfortable.

 

I felt Stretch hold me tighter, his voice drenched in sleep, “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothin'.” I sighed.

 

Stretch sighed as he towered over me, taking advantage of the huge height difference between the both of us. I felt so tinny compared to him, almost as if he could easily kill me. I could feel my body shake as he stared deeply at my arm. He grabbed my arm softly, I felt so uncomfortable with him so close to me just inspecting. I pulled my arm back, shooting a dirty look at him.

 

“You shouldn't be chipping.”

 

“You should mind your own fucking business.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then don't tell me what to fucking do.” I spoke darkly.

 

“Fine. Chip for all I care.” Stretch stated as he got up.

 

He threw on a black tank top and his cargo shorts before he headed for the door. I didn't like how he said it. I wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was saying it as a means to guilt trip me. And that pissed me off because I couldn't exactly figure out what he meant. In some ways, he would act like Boss, but in so many other ways, he acted very kind. And how he was reacting just didn't make sense to me. Boss would have normally beat the living shit out of me if I talked back like I did just now. He'd get even more pissed if he even saw me chipping. He wouldn't be happy if he saw that his toy was wearing out.

 

“There's a first aide kit in the kitchen when you're done.”

 

And with that, Stretch left the room. I just sat on the bed stunned at what just happened. Why would he care if I was chipping? We were just fucking each other. He didn't like me. I didn't like him. I was just sucking dick and getting fucked. Nothing more. Nothing less. But how he acted, it was just so alien to me. This was just how he was. He was like Boss. But worse. Instead of physical abuse, his was more emotional and mental. It was worse than Boss's hits. At least when I was getting my ass handed to me, the pain was easier to deal with. Not this.

 

I grumbled as I got out of bed. My clothes were so dirty that they had to be washed. I honestly don't even remember when was the last time they were cleaned. I don't even remember when was the last time I took a shower. I put on the orange hoodie Stretch left behind. I knew he didn't want to see my body. Especially when he was clearly unhappy with how chipped and broken it was. I couldn't find my shorts that I had on before Stretch took them off. I couldn't find any of my clothes, now that I thought of it, but it didn't really matter. I was at least covered up.

 

I opened the door of the room and could hear the television going on. I guess Stretch was watching it. I walked down the stairs and over to the where the taller skeleton sat. Instead of sitting on the couch, I sat on the floor. I wasn't used to being allowed to sit on the furniture. Boss would get pissed at me if I ever even attempted to sit on any of the furniture.

 

“You can sit on the couch if you want.” Stretch sighed.

 

I got up and sat on the couch. Even though it has been a bit over a week since I have stayed here, I still was so used to the rules set in place back at my world. I still felt weird about the fact that I was sitting on the couch. Stretch stood up a little bit after I got on the couch, walking to the kitchen. I ignored him as I started watching the tv. I was engrossed in it. There was some kind of marathon going on with a Mettaton knock-off. The shows here looked less violent than the ones back at home.

 

“Take off my hoodie real quick.” Stretch said as he came back from the kitchen.

 

He was holding a first aid kit as he sat back down. Was he really serious about the treating my injuries bullshit? I've chipped so many times before and the most I ever had was it healing a little funny. I didn't need a first aide kit for it. I was fine.

 

“I don't have anything under this. Couldn't find my clothes.” I said casually.

 

“You can pull your arm through the hole for the head on the hoodie if you don't want to take it off.” Stretch sighed as he sat down.

 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked.

 

I took off the hoodie, covering myself from the hips down as I saw Stretch open the white box. I couldn't understand why he was being nice. Nobody was ever really nice to me. Nobody could really afford being nice back home. Being nice got you killed. And most everybody there wanted to be alive.

 

“Because I don't like seeing people I care about hurt.” Stretch spoke as he took my arm that I was chipping. “And I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I just don't like seeing people I care about getting hurt.”

 

“You don't care about me.” I sighed.

 

“Why do you say that?” Stretch looked up at me.

 

“You don't know who I am. I don't know who you are. We're fucking around and you think it's because I like you.”

 

“You think I'm doing this because of sex?”

 

“I don't know why you're doing this.” I answered truthfully.

 

I didn't know why he was being nice to me. I just wasn't used to this. Really, he needed to stop. This prank was getting annoying. I didn't like being fucked around like this. I was too tired to deal with emotional games. And Stretch was wearing my nerves pretty thin with his bull shit. There was no way in hell somebody would actually be nice like him. Especially when seeing the kind of shit that I saw...

 

“I'm doing it because I don't want to see your arm get infected.”

 

“No. Why are you being nice to me? What do you want from me?”

 

“Can't somebody just be nice?” Stretch said casually as he rubbed antibiotic cream on my arm.

 

I laughed out bitterly at his answer, “No. People are nice because it benefits them. Otherwise, there is no need. So tell me again, why the hell are you being nice to me.”

 

“Because.” Stretch simply stated as he began to wrap my arm in bandages.

 

“Because why?”

 

“Just because it's the right thing to do.”

 

“What?” This concept was just so strange to me.

 

Just because? He was being nice because it was the right thing to do? Just because it was the right thing to do didn't mean that it was something that should be done. For Boss, the right thing to do was for him to not sell me for a few hours to those fucking dogs. The right thing Boss should have done was to find an other way for some quick cash. But the wrong thing benefited him more, so to hell with doing what was right and doing what was best as a whole. Even if it meant that I was the one who literally got fucked over. When did the right thing ever benefit everybody?

 

“It's the right thing to do. Why? Doesn't everybody from where you come from do nice things for others?” Stretch asked.

 

“The only nice thing you can do for somebody is by killing them or turning them into a cum bucket.” I muttered, looking away from him.”

 

“That's terrible.”

 

“That's life.”

 

“Not here.” Stretch sighed. “I'll show you.”

 

Stretch pulled me suddenly close to him. I was trying to push him back, but he wouldn't let go. Even though he looked like he would be more likely to win a sleeping contest, he was pretty strong. I couldn't get him to loosen his grip and that started scaring me. I wanted to get away from him. More out of reflex for preserving my life, more than anything else.

 

Suddenly, I heard a ping. I looked up, my soul dropped to my metaphorical stomach. Stretch had his soul out in the open. He was fucking crazy. Why the hell would he even bring his soul out? Back home, doing something like this was the same as signing your own death warrant. Nobody ever showed their soul... Unless if they were owned or something like that. Our souls were fragile things.

 

“Here.” Stretch smiled as he handed me his soul.

 

I didn't want to touch it. I didn't want to do something to it. I never even touched an other's soul. And looking at his soul, it was so bright. It was just as smooth as his body. Back home, nobody had baby smooth anything. Souls were misshapen lumps of scars. Souls back home were probably more frail than they were here. Stretch's soul looked like he had never been hit.

 

“You're fucking crazy.” I told him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Aren't souls here delicate?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then why the hell are you giving me your soul?” I was fuming now.

 

“Because I trust you.”

 

“You're a fucking idiot. Pull that shit where I'm from and you're going to get killed.”

 

“But I know my soul would be safe.” He smiled as he placed his soul in my hand.

 

Instantly, I grabbed hold, pressing it hard enough to send a bit of pain, but not enough to take away any HP. Stretch was starting to growing on me, and I didn't want him doing this kind of shit with me. I didn't want him going out showing his soul.

 

“I can kill you right now.”

 

“I know.” Stretch spoke as he held his rib cage. “But you won't.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Because you I can tell you have a good heart. It's sort of like a sixth sense I got.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” I asked as I pressed tighter.

 

“Yeah.” Stretch smiled through the pain.

 

“Fucking damn it.” I shoved his soul back into him.

 

I was pissed. I didn't have it in me to kill like this. I rushed out of the living room pissed beyond belief. I was mad at myself because I couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it. I was even more mad that Stretch seemed to know me more than I thought. No normal person would have pulled this kind of shit. Either he really did know me better, or he is some kind of masochistic adrenaline junkie and this was one of the ways he got his kicks.

 

I didn't even realize that he even followed me into the bathroom. I didn't even realize that I was in the bathroom. I only went in because it was away from him. Stretch had a way about him that made me either need to be near him, or to stay the hell away from him. And I hated feeling this conflicted.

 

“Red, I'm sorry.” Stretch held me.

 

“Get the fuck away from me.” I was yelling back at him. “You fucking freaked me out. Like what the fuck is wrong with you? I could have fucking dusted your ass.” I was so mad.

 

“But you-”

 

“Don't you fucking start with it. All you know about me is that I'm a fucking whore and that I like it rough.” I was shouting at him now.

 

“Then let me in!” Stretch shouted back at me.

 

“Oh, so you can cum all over me again?” I snapped back.

 

“God damn it, Red, I don't care about sex. I care about you. Why don't you trust me?”

 

“Because you're Boss!” I covered my mouth quickly after I said that.

 

I could see his face, almost identical to Boss's. I was terrified now. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Was he going to snap and hit me? Was he going to be indifferent? Was he going to forget about personal space and hold me?

 

“Who's Boss?”

 

“We were brothers, once. Now, I'm more like his property.” I sighed as I showed him my leather collar.

 

Stretch go closer than what I would have liked in order to read the little pendent. I knew what it said on both sides. The front read “Worthless Slut” and the back it had our address along in capital letters “PROPERTY OF PAPYRUS”. And I could see Stretch's face drop when he read the pendent. He put his hands around the back of my neck and removed the collar, I could feel myself hyperventilating. He was taking it off. I didn't want to get into trouble with Boss, even though I knew that there was no way for him to even know that it was removed. I was terrified, nonetheless. I could feel my entire being shake violently. I just wanted what was going to happen to just happen and get it over with.

 

“Is this what you think I'm capable of?” Stretch finally spoke up.

 

I nodded slightly. I felt like a miserable dog with its tail between its legs. As soon as I nodded, Stretch held me in a hug. It was strange. I don't know how to act in these kinds of situations. I wasn't used to having somebody hold me without trying to break one of my bones or nut inside me.

 

Stretch kissed me on the forehead gently, speaking, “I promise you that I won't hurt you.”

 

I could tell that it was time for that same old song and dance. I kissed him back, not because I wanted to, but because I knew that he wanted it. I could feel Stretch's hoodie come off me as I let my mind wonder into my own thoughts as I let Stretch use me. I'd believe him when I see he really meant it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make this very clear, Stretch isn't trying to use Red. If anything, Stretch is trying to figure Red out as much as Red is trying to figure out Stretch. Both of them, even though are very similar, they have had two completely different lives and thus have very different outlooks on life. Because this story is in Red's POV, Red clearly is not seeing Stretch in an all too positive light, but this is more of one of those slow burn loves that blossoms.


	4. Chapter 4

 

I could feel Stretch taking me. It was funny, how not even five minutes ago, he was just telling me that he didn't care about having sex with me. And here he was just pounding away. He wants me to trust him, but how the hell can I when this is all that we have been doing? Why would I trust him if we always end up having me fuck his dick?

 

Suddenly, I felt Stretch pick me up. I flailed momentarily, shocked at the sudden movement. What he did next just surprised me more. He started kissing my neck, my body giving out little shudders as he did this. I could tell that he stopped fucking me.

 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

 

Stretch remained silent as he kissed me.

 

“Red, when was the last time you showered?” Stretch suddenly asked.

 

I honestly don't know. I was too paranoid to even ask for simple things like showering. Boss never let me unless if it got to the point where I needed to sleep outside for a few nights. Boss felt that if I was going to be a “Worthless Slut” that I didn't need to have the perks and comforts like daily showers.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well... If your uh... Boss... I know that when you got here... Your clothes weren't...”  
  
“If I stink, just tell me. I'll sleep outside.”

 

“What? No. I mean...” Stretch was getting flustered. “If you want, you can take a shower. I'll give you your privacy.”

 

I let out a chuckle, “You can stay if you want. Besides, it's not like you've never seen me without clothes on or whatever.”

 

“It's okay. I don't want to bother you.”

 

“Whatever.” I sighed as I started the shower. The tub was about the same as the one back home. I could feel the water hit my body soothingly. It just felt amazing being able to just let the dirt fall into the drain of the tub. I hated feeling this dirty. But it didn't matter. If Boss wanted me to go a month without even so much as getting a wet rag to pass over my body, then it wasn't going to happen. I learned that the hard way.

 

I grabbed a sponge and some soap, pleased that I was able to get a great deal of suds. I really needed this. I know that it had been so long since I was even able to have a nice shower, let alone a shower with hot water. It felt nice against my bones.

 

I let out a little moan as I started cleaning myself. This was just so nice. I really needed to take a shower. I felt so much dirt and gunk being removed from my body. It was almost as if every sin I had committed was leaving my body. I felt cleansed. I felt relief. Those two things were things I hadn't felt in a very long time.

 

I heard the door open and my body tensed up. It was more from reflex than anything else. I needed to calm myself down. And right now, the best way was to let the water hit my body. I could feel my chest suck in air deeply, slowly releasing. This was relaxing. This was helping me unwind.

 

“Hey, I left you some clean clothes and a fresh towel.” Stretch spoke up.

 

“Uh... Thanks?”

 

“Sorry if the clothes are too big. My brother's stuff is too small for you and mine is too big. So I do apologize for that.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah.” I sighed as I leaned on the wall of the of the shower.

 

I had a feeling that if I had skin, my body would have been pruned up with how long I was in the shower. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel to dry off. It was strange. I wasn't used to using things that were this clean. Or this soft. I was a little nervous using the towel because I didn't want it to snag on any cracks or splinters on my body.

 

I looked at the sink and saw that there was some clothes folded nicely. Clearly they were not my clothes. They were pretty dirty. These clothes, I could tell were really big, maybe three sizes. I put on the black tank top and the hoodie, at least they would fit enough where they wouldn't fall off me, but the pants, I could already tell that my hips wouldn't hold them up.

 

It didn't matter though because the hoodie covered enough where I really didn't need the pants. I stepped out of the bathroom and walked downstairs to see Stretch folding the clean laundry while watching the television.

 

“How was the shower?” Stretch looked at me while folding the clothes.

 

“Nice, actually.”

 

“That's good to hear. Look,” Stretch started, “I don't know what it was like over at your place. But I wanted to let you know that you don't need to ask for anything while you're here. You want to take a shower, go for it. You want something to eat, the fridge is open. You want to watch some tv, if nobody's watching you can watch whatever you want.”

 

“Okay?” This was a bit of a shock to me.

 

I didn't expect for him to say something like this. He was treating me really nice. It was weird. I wasn't even allowed to do that even in Boss's house. So this was very new to me. Hell, ever since I got here, everything was just new to me. I didn't know what to do. Or at least the only thing I knew what to do was probably to blow off Stretch. This was his house and he was letting me stay here and giving me freedom. The least I could do was do something to show my worth.

 

I sat down on the floor between his legs. Stretch didn't seem to notice as he continued to fold the clothes. This would be the perfect moment. I turned around, facing him. I met his eyes, and I sighed before I placed my hand on his hip.

 

“Red, you don't have to do this.” Stretch sighed.

 

“But I do.” And with that, I began to unzip his pants.

 

I knew that he still had to be a bit on edge since we were in the bathroom when we stopped. Anybody would. I figured he stopped because I probably felt really gross. There was only so many times a person would be willing to take sloppy seconds... Or thirds... Or twenty thirds. And now, since he was being really nice to me and even giving me more freedom than I ever had in my life. I felt obligated to show my gratitude.

 

I let my tongue roll around his pelvis, Stretch letting out soft moans as I did this. His bones were so smooth. Just like how his soul looked. I could feel my face flushing with my magic as I worked him for an erection. I could feel Stretch place his hand on my skull, I was bracing myself in case he decided to shove my face further into his crotch. But instead, he brushed his hand to my chin and pulled my head up slightly. I had my tongue lulling out, pretty sure my face was messy with my spit.

 

“Red, you don't need to do this.”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because nothing in this world's for free.”

 

“You have no obligation to do this, though.” Stretch sighed as he began to zip up his pants again.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked, turning away from him.

 

“No. I just don't want you feeling like you have to have sex with me in order for you to stay here.” Stretch sighed as he started folding the clothes again. “But if you feel so obligated to show your worth, help me fold these clothes?” He smiled as he tossed me some shirts.

 

“Do you want to do it?” I asked.

 

“Honestly, yeah. But it wouldn't be right if you want to do it because you feel like I'm forcing you. I don't ever want you to feel like you have no choice. You can say no whenever you want. And it won't hurt my feeling one bit.” Stretch chuckled as he folded some pants. “Call me vanilla or old fashioned or whatever... But if I'm going to have sex, I'd at least want to know that they are doing it because they want to. Not because they think I'm forcing them into it.”

 

“Really?” I couldn't help but be surprised.

 

“Yeah.” Stretch smiled as he rolled some socks together.

 

Without warning, Stretch threw one playfully at me, letting out a roll of soft chuckles.

 

“Oh it's on.” I smiled as I started throwing one of the socks back at his face.

 

We were like that for I don't know how long. He would throw a shirt at me, I would throw some boxers. We ended up throwing the folded clothes at each other. But it didn't matter. We were just having too much fun. It was the first time in a long time that I had laughed like this.

 

I was laying down on the pile of clothes that we threw at each other. I was panting, trying to catch my breathe. This was so much fun. As much as I knew that I was going to have to fold these, I just wanted to relax and enjoy the fact that today was a really good day.

 

Stretch sat crossing his legs together next to me. I laughed seeing that he was wearing boxers on his head. He was a goofball. Very different from Boss. I was happy that he was showing me that he wasn't like Boss. This was nice. Even though sooner or later, I was going to have to wake up from this dream and face reality.

 

~*~

 

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. One minute, I was on a pile of clothes and the next, I was in Blue's room. I guess Stretch tucked me in bed. But I didn't know when. Slowly, I rubbed the sleep from my sockets, and got off the bed. I stepped out of the room and my nose was immediately assaulted by the smell of weed. I hadn't smoked that in a long time. Mainly because Boss threatened to dust me the last time.

 

I knocked on Stretch's bedroom door, calling for him. I heard a fit of giggles from behind the door before he told me to come in. I opened the door and was hit in the face with the smoke. I couldn't believe it. This fucker was higher than a fucking kite. I just burst out laughing at the scene. He was laying down on his bed, half backed with a few bags of papaito chisps open and a few bottles of honey on his bed.

 

“Shit, Stretch, how high are you right now?”

 

 

“Dude, you're saying it wrong...” Stretch paused for a few long seconds, “It's hi how are you.”

 

Stretch suddenly lost himself in a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but chuckle. I walked in the room and sat down on his mattress. His room was similar to mine. The only difference was he had a box spring mattress and his room was messier than mine. My mattress was on the floor. His room, you could tell somebody was living there. But unlike Stretch's room, his brother's room was really nice. Nobody would believe that these two rooms were in the same house with how they both had major differences.

 

“You wanna hit?” Stretch asked as he handed me a blunt.

 

I took it without hesitation. If I was going to get stoned, why not here? At least I knew that so far, I was safe from Boss if I did do this shit. I inhaled the smoke, a sharp burn ran down my throat and the inside of my rib cage. Even though it was a sharp pain, the feeling was momentarily as I exhaled the smoke. I could feel my body lax a bit almost instantly. For a sugar gum drop world, I figured their shit would be weak as fuck. But it wasn't that bad. Not the strongest I ever had, but it wasn't the weakest either.

 

“Good shit?” Stretch sighed as he motioned for me to lay down on his bed.

 

“Good shit.”

 

 

 


End file.
